


I Love You {Jason Smut}

by myxherokacchan



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxherokacchan/pseuds/myxherokacchan
Summary: Jason comes over to get his mind off Alicia and (Y/N) was always the perfect distraction but after a month of silence, he has some explaining to do.





	I Love You {Jason Smut}

**Author's Note:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/153335505831/i-love-you-jason-smut  
> Link for tumblr post.

I have known Jason for a while, being one of the first few people he met coming to the state and he just stuck around my life after that like some magical spell I couldn’t wake up from, he always told me it was because I knew how to brew a great cup of coffee. In all fairness, that really could honestly be why he stuck around, but as we talked more and started to hang around together, we realized we just clicked.

I always made sure I was there for him whenever he was having a rough day, I wanted to be his backbone, I wanted him to know I was there. That I loved him.

The words would never slip from my lips as we spent our precious time together, especially not while I watched him fall in love with anther woman. I knew he loved Alicia, he didn’t have to say so, he might not even know himself yet but the signs were all there. His calls slowly stopped and he was never home like before, always gone more than a few days out of the week. It wrecked my heart.

A month has passed since I had seen that tall man, but there he was, always appearing when you least expect it, and without any warnings, a month hasn’t changed him much. He was leaned back against my front door, head lowered as he stared into a book, his thick framed glasses hugging the bridge of his nose, he wore black like usual, black jacket, matching shirt and jeans that hung low against his waist, he knew what he looked good in. He knew he was dreamy. Jason must have heard the click of my heels, because his eyes lifted off the page and met mine, his face twisting slightly. His stupid apologetic stare.

“No.” I stated, shaking my head at him, I stopped in my tracks not daring to get any closer to the man, he closed his book now and got off the door, staring at me. 

“(Y/N).”

“No, Jason, I don’t want to hear it.”

“(Y/N), please.”

“Nothing you have to tell me can make this better, asshole.”

There was venom in my voice– but it was true, nothing he had to say would make what he did any better, I was just tossed aside like trash. The sound of my voice and the harsh words hurt him, I could tell by his eyes, my words cut at him and I was glad, he deserved it. Keeping shut, Jason moved again coming closer, I shook my head once more, putting up a hand in objection, “No, Jason, dammit!” I spat out, feeling my chest sting, why couldn’t he just stay away?

“Dammit, (Y/N), let me apologize!” his words coming out sorrowful and I cracked, my hand fell to my side as I stared at him through blurred vision and he wrapped his arms around me once seeing my torn face, pulling me into him. Tears falling instantly.

We moved inside my apartment, he kept his distance studying me from afar as I calmed down, leaning against the counter in my kitchen, I started gulping down wine directly from the bottle. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, his brows pulled forward as he watched me curiously, “Want some?” I gasped out finally releasing the bottle from my lips, offering him the bottle. I surely needed it if he didn’t. Jason’s lips curled up into a dashing smile, his hand reaching up to take his glasses off and set them on the counter before finally moving closer to me again. He took hold of the bottle, his large hand brushing against my own before I let go of it, I didn’t want to get caught up with him again.

“Mmmh, Moscato?”

“Brachetto d'Acqui, to be exact.”

“Fancy.”

“Ha. Ha. Give it back if you’re done, ass.”

I reached out for the bottle, but he jerked it back before my hand could get close to touching it. “Not unless you listen to me beg for your forgiveness,” he replied with a devious smirk after his words, pulling the wine bottle over his head, there would be no way I would ever get that back. I shrugged going to the fridge and grabbed another bottle, sparkling wine this time, I clearly had a problem, I opened the bottle before exposing myself from behind the fridge door. Taking another swig as I closed it, smiling back at him as I did so and he laughed, a real throaty rumbling laugh that melted the cold shoulder I had for him. God, I missed this man so much.

“Want a cup?”

“Nah, I think I’ll stick to your caveman ways.”

“At least I don’t have any dishes later on.”

“No judgement,” he laughed out, “I’m digging it.”

“Alright then, grab your bottle and let’s go to the couch, I’ve been standing all day.”

We caught up, he apologized, made me laugh before he explained that he was away on a job and when he came home he had even more cases to worry about, still no explanation as to why he stopped calling and started ignoring mine. But I knew why, I kept my mouth shut. I didn’t want Alicia coming between us in this moment.

“Look, (Y/N). I really am sorry,” Jason expressed again, his hand brushing up against my thigh, I tsked him, shooing away his touch. He put his hands up in retreat, apologizing to me again, I don’t think I’ve ever heard the man say the word until today and now that’s all he could say. I opened my mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing, he ignored it for the first two rings but moved to get it inside his jacket’s pocket. I touched his chest in that moment, stopping him in his tracks, I just had a hunch of who that could be but I wanted his attention right now, I wanted him to be mine for a new minutes longer.

“Jason,” I pleaded.

“What if it’s work?”

“I… umm..”

“Okay, look. I’ll let it ring, if whoever it is calls again, I’ll answer it then.”

“Thank you.”

His hand moved back to my thigh, which this time I allowed, I was touching his chest after all – wait, this was the wine’s doing. I pushed away from him, leaning back against the couch, groaning out loudly.

“Jason, I forgive you.”

“Really? You sure?”

“We are adults, we aren’t getting any younger, and I choose not to live my life with regrets.”

“Regrets, you regret me? That’s harsh.”

I glared at him, punching against the side of his arm, “Okay, okay I’ll stop. Thank you for telling me this,” he added before taking another sip of wine, tasting my sparkling before I drank it all. His eyes widen and his brows shot up in surprise once tasting it, “Now that’s good,” he nodded while looking over the wine’s label attempting to focus the letters without his glasses. “I love you, Jason.” I sighed out, covering my warm face, I knew I needed to tell him and something inside told me today would probably be the only time I would be able to tell him. Why the hell not, he’d probably disappear again after this.

“Look at me, (Y/N).”

“Why?”

“Fine then, keep your eyes closed. Just listen.”

Sighing out again, I nodded, keeping my eyes shut and a hand covering my face. I felt the couch shift as he moved closer to me, his breath hitting my face, I could smell the wine on him.

“I know you love me, you really didn’t expect me to know this? I could tell by the way you looked at me, how I make you smile in a certain way, dammit (Y/N). I know you love me, that’s why I left.” his words spilling out.

“You left because I love you?”

“Yeah, I know how it sounds.”

“How does it sound Jason? Like you find out a woman loves you and just dump her without any explanation, like she wasn’t someone special to you at all?”

“It’s complicated and you know how much I hate complicated. Of course you’re special to me!”

“Christ, Jason.” I started, getting up from off the couch, “You can’t expect me to believe this nonsense, just leave.” I moved barely an inch away from the couch before I was pulled back and onto his lap, he caught my face as I turned to him about to give him a piece of my mind, his lips pressing hungrily against mine. My eyes widen and my fists hit against his chest, attempting to push him off, failing miserably, “Just shut up,” he whispered into my lips, his tongue massaging it after he spoke. He knew my weaknesses already, this wasn’t a fair argument. 

My hands buried themselves into his hair on the back of his head, pushing him closer to me as I reciprocated his hunger with my own. He knew how much I loved a nice hot make out session on the couch, his large hands started to feel me up, squeezing whenever he reached a favorite part on my body, groaning out when I broke the kiss to attack his neck. I left a trail of kisses on the stubble of his jawline, biting down roughly at the base of his neck, his hisses of pleasure arousing me. I pushed his body back against the couch as I moved to straddle him, grinding my hips in a circle motion against him, our clothing causing little friction for us. All the while attacking his neck at my pleasure.

That annoying sound of the Apple ringtone interrupting once again.

Jason tsked in protest, moving underneath me as he reached for his phone once more, he then stopped and tapped at my shoulder. I lifted up from his neck to look down at him, “go ahead,” I replied, sucking my bottom lip. I loved seeing his hair all messed up by me. He lifted a brow, squinting his eyes at me confused while answering the phone, I watched his lips for a moment as he talked wanting to kiss them all over again. But I had another plan, I continued to dry hump him, grinding myself against him hard, my hands pulling up his shirt to expose his stomach. Jason bit his lips closed, trying hard not to moan into his phone, his brows furrowing down attempting to concentrate on the phone call. I bent down and began to kiss his stomach, nibbling and licking his skin, watching his muscles contract as he wiggled underneath my touch.

“I’ll have to call you back,” he blurted out quickly, hanging up the phone and tossing it to the arm chair across the room. “God, (Y/N), I forgot you were this filthy.” I only hummed into his skin as a reply, kissing up his body as I held his shirt up, kissing along the tattoo on his chest. 

Tugging at my shirt, Jason’s hands slithered up and against my own body, caressing my skin. “Take yours off and I’ll take off mine,” I insisted, as he tugged at my shirt again. He nodded biting his lip as I started unbuttoning the front of my blouse, shrugging it off and letting it slide to the floor as I lifted off his lap, undoing my dress pants. While I was off him, Jason took the time to shrug off his jacket and toss both it and his shirt, my hands grabbed his pants at his thighs, pulling them off as he lifted from the couch, his erection almost slapping me in the face, 

“Were you always this huge?”

“You flatter me, sweetheart.”

I smiled at him, kissing at his tip before moving to straddle him on the couch once more, “do you remember when I fucked you here the first time we met?” I whispered into his ears.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” His grip now tightly on my waist, pushing me down onto him, as I slide down, my head threw back a moan rolling out of my lips. Gasping out more as he filled me up completely, my walls wrapped around him tightly, my legs keeping him stuck on my couch. He was mine in this moment, he was with me and not her.

Using my thighs as leverage, I began to bounce up and down the length of his dick, Jason squeezed at my hips as I moved, his head rolled back on the edge of the couch, his mouth hung open as a few groans and grunts left his lips. He may have known my weaknesses but I knew plenty of his, I knew how to touch his body just as he liked it. Going faster, I nipped at his collarbone, pulling out more moans of ecstasy from him, my tongue rubbing roughly at his skin, massaging his weak point, his jaw tightening. He moved his hips with mine, matching my speed easily, “Jason, oh god, Jason…!” I gasped out loudly, my hands cupping my own breasts as I rode the hell out of this man. The all too familiar tightening bliss burning inside my stomach, hot passion for him escaping my body.

My thighs ached as I overworked them with quick movements, my hips buckling against him, I huffed. “I’m– oh fuck, (Y/N)!” his moan was chopped, his breathing heavy.

Jason made sure I didn’t fall as my back arched from the pleasure that fueled me, his large hands brushed against my back, the feeling of his warm hands sent chills down my spine, I felt so safe and wanted under his touch. Moving up off the back of the couch, Jason pressed his face into my chest, I moved my hands away for him to bury into my breasts, I grabbed the back of his head and back of his neck. His hazel eyes lifting up to stare into mine, our lips both open from panting, his gaze was filled lust and it was all for me. Jason maneuvered us on the couch for him to have easier access to ram inside of me and oh my god, he did just that. His thrusts were hard but quick, and his muscles tensed, he grunted into my breasts loudly, his salt and pepper chin tickling me.

“Oh Jason, yes! Yeessss!!”

“Fuck, fuck!”

We came together, with his last good thrust. His grip on my body still tight as his climaxed finished, his hips jerking inside of me, causing me to moan out one last time, enjoying the sensation of my own orgasm.

“I really do forgive you,” I replied, my head laid on his chest now and my hand caressing the hair that laid on it. We laid in my bed, huffing from another sweaty round. His chest rumbled as he laughed, kissing my sweaty forehead, he looked down at me after and I looked up.

“I love you too,” he stated, his face serious as he pulled me into another kiss.


End file.
